From Tempest to Black to Weasley
by Comet96
Summary: November Birdie Tempest known as Birdie, daughter and only child of Sirius Black has just been reunited with her falsely accused father thirteen years after leaving her. Trying to rebuild their father-daughter relationship Sirius becomes too over protective, especially when Charlie Weasley gets involved. Starts during Harry's fifth year. Mature scenes of inappropriate content.


**This is a re-do of 'Once A Weasley, Always A Weasley'. I decided to change a few things to make it easier to write the story and think up a storyline xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

Green and browns were surrounding me, branches hanging low from dark, thick trees, creaking as the wind blew as if reaching out to grab me; I knew they wouldn't I was with _him_. My feet shuffled through the dying fallen leaves that fell from the up-coming autumn season as he chased me through the wild, untamed forest.

Shifting patterns of light crept through the blowing branches casting shadows; it was bringing a thrill to our little game and it also made my heart exhilarate. Flower buds burst from the ground, begging to be opened by the stretching sun; small dark green patches of grass surround the flowers. The flowers smelt different, earthier than blossom; wildflowers. I loved this place and I would never forget the first time he brought me here.

Charlie!" I shouted as he continued to chase me into the beautiful meadow as if we were children instead of young adults that were above the legal age.

"You're like a bloody bird!" he exclaimed circling his arms around my waist as he brought me against his strong chest as if I was a feather. A small gasp escaped my lips as I was lifted from the ground and swung around until we landed with a puff on the ground; he was under me, his arms still circled around my waist.

"My name is Birdie." I told him as I twisted around so I was looking down at him as we spoke. My green eyes connected with his bright blue ones and I could see his happiness shining through them. He smiled up at me before leaning closer to peck my lips as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Your name is actually November Birdie Tempest, but I can let it slide." He teased running his hands down from my waist and down passed by bum and rested on my thighs were he fiddled with the bottom of my dress. I sighed into the kiss before pulling away and resting my head against his; I closed my eyes as he brought me closer to him.

"I changed my name." I whispered keeping my head rested against his so I wouldn't be able to see his reaction at my news. Charlie pulled away from me and lifted my chin up with his fingers waiting for me to open my eyes to look at him. There was one thing Charlie always got me to do and that was to open up to him against my will.

"You changed your name?" he questioned running his fingers against my cheeks now. He was trying to get me to relax so I would open up to him fully without hesitation. "To what exactly?"

"November Birdie Black." I whispered hoping he wouldn't get mad as the words slipped from my lips. If there was one thing about Charlie that really stood out was his Weasley temper; he was never able to control it. Right now I wished he would be able to control his temper and keep cool. I felt his chest moving underneath me and I opened my eyes to see him laughing instead of shouting. "Why are you laughing?" I asked him pulling my arms into a resting position against my chest.

"You were worried that I would get mad at you for taking your dad's last name. Look Birdie I wouldn't care less if you shared the same name as Malfoy; I love you and nothing would change that." he declared cupping my face and pulled my lips to rest against his. I sighed deeply before pulling away and resting my head against his chest.

"I want you to officially meet dad; you know as a couple." I mumbled knowing he heard me as he tensed at my words. Charlie Weasley was known for many things to me but one thing I could never understand was his being placed in Gryffindor. Charlie Weasley was not the brave young lion when it came to announcing our relationship.

"Umm I don't think we should do that." he replied loosening his hold on me as if he knew I was going to pull away. A thing we had in common was our temper; mine could easily rival his and it was the main reason behind our arguments.

I was out of his arms and standing in front of him within seconds; my arms were still resting against my chest. I couldn't control the glare I was giving him but I really didn't want to stop. This was my boyfriend yet no one knew we were together.

"Charlie Weasley we have been together for the last two years yet you still won't tell anyone!" I snapped uncrossing my arms and placing them on my hips; the same way Molly Weasley did when she was angry. Charlie looked up at me with a confused look upon his face and then he had the decency to give me a guilty smile. "You were never going to tell them were you?" I accused stepping away from my said boyfriend noting the tears that were forming.

"Look Birdie, I really want to tell everyone but I can't." he muttered rising to his feet and reaching out for me with his right hand. Not wanting him to touch me I slapped his hand away as the angry tears slid down my cheeks.

"You've been lying to me Charlie; you never really wanted to be with me this long. Why pretend and not just move on with your life?" I snarled feeling my face flush with heat as my anger reached the next level. I had given him everything just for him to throw it back in my face; how I wish to go back and change everything.

"I haven't been lying to you Nova, I really do love you." He seethed as he stepped closer to me once again. At the use of his nickname for me I felt the fire within me ignite from memories we shared; it was a name only he used for me. I felt betrayed knowing he had wrapped me around his finger and broken me like a little girl. I didn't need him to do that to me; I was already weak without him ripping out my heart.

"I can't believe you Charlie! I trusted you, I loved you, and I gave you everything. I knew you would change your mind about the 'Black' family thing. I told you everything and I thought you cared but it's all been a complete lie." I cried allowing the tears to flow freely without having them stop; I wasn't going to hide anything from him. Charlie went to raise his hand as if he was going to wipe away my tears but stopped with his hand raised in the air.

"I never lied about anything between us and I don't care that your father is Sirius Black! I love you Nova and I always will." He forced out stepping away from me as he glared his signature Weasley glare; all the Weasley's knew how to glare like that. "If you are questioning my feelings should I be questioning yours?" he spat the last words and they made my blood freeze. He was bold asking me a thing like that; he knew what I had been through.

"You are unbelievable Charlie Weasley! You know what I've been through in my life! I watched my mother die, I was nearly killed by Bellatrix Lestrange and then my father was taken away to Azkaban for a crime he never committed. I was brought up in a broken family moving from one house to another every few months before I got my Hogwarts letter. I never had a permanent home; I never really knew what love was. You were the first person I ever loved and you have thrown it all back in my face!" I forced out thanking Merlin that I wasn't holding my wand; although that wouldn't stop from any wandless magic.

Charlie's eyes burnt with his anger and I knew then that my words had really affected him; they had made him furious. There was only one thing that Charlie really hated and that was me bring up my past and acting as if he didn't know about it; he knew everything about me and vice-versa.

"Don't you dare bring up that and act like I don't care! I have nothing against people knowing who I love; I've been protecting you!" he snapped stuffing his hands in his pockets as if preventing himself from doing something.

"You've been protecting yourself Charlie! You have no reason to protect me; I know your family. You were protecting yourself from people knowing your dating Sirius Black's daughter; you're such a bastard!" I fired at him before turning on the spot and apparating to Grimmauld Place; my father's home.

Unfortunately for me I had apparated into the kitchen instead of my bedroom and found myself under a collection of wands; one held by my own father. When my eyes connected with his he lowered his wand and took a cautious step towards me as he noticed the tears.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked looking around at the other members of the order as he cautiously stepped toward me. He wasn't very good at this father thing but at least he was trying. I swept my eyes across the room taking in all of those that were here. Molly and Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley as well as a few other order members and they were all staring at me; wands drawn.

Before Sirius could step forward and act on his paternal instincts Molly stepped forward and wrapped me in her arms; she had always mothered me. I had spent a few times living at The Burrow when I wasn't living with my 'Aunt' Andormeda.

"What happened my little dove?" she asked pulling away so she could peer down at my face. I gave her a soft smile as I pulled away from her hug and wrapped my arms around myself as I looked at everyone in the room; they were all curious as to what was wrong.

"It's okay Aunt Molly, I just tripped." I told her hoping she would believe my words; it was known that I was very clumsy. I could see a few of them relax at my words but most of them continued to stare as if questioning me. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Ginny and Harry were the few people who just stared as if they knew I was lying but didn't say anything; they didn't need to.

"She's lying." A husky voice muttered from the doorway. I snapped my head in that direction and spotted Charlie there looking distraught; his hair was a mess and his eyes were burning with anger. I gasped slightly and turned my body to face him; I wasn't expecting him to turn up here after our argument. Sure he was a member of the order but he didn't always turn up to the meetings.

"Charlie." I whispered fearing what he would say because of the fury he was feeling at the moment. Charlie Weasley was never one to do the right thing when he was filled with anger; I should know that by now. "Don't do anything stupid, please." Begged as he stepped down into the kitchen and made his way over to the group.

Charlie gave me a snarl instead of a smile due to his anger and I felt the butterflies flutter around in my stomach; for some reason I was finding her attractive like this. Stupid hormones thinking it was alright to be attracted to the man who just broke my heart. As he moved closer many people moved to be closer to me; were they afraid Charlie would do something to me?

Sirius was now standing by my side as was Molly and Remus and Bill had moved from the other side of the table to be closer in case they had to force him away. Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and the twins had all pulled out their wands as if ready to fight Charlie; the only person that hadn't moved was Tonks. The other order members had also rose to their feet at Charlie's arrival; they were all looking at him in fear. They were wrong about Charlie; he would never intentionally hurt me.

"Don't do anything stupid!" he snapped turning his eyes to me after taking a glance around at the others in the room; Charlie now looked furious. "I've been doing stupid things for the last two years! Why stop now?" he spat clenching his hands into fists as he glared at me.

"Charlie you're going to make a fool of yourself. Just go home and calm down!" I shouted at him feeling my fingers tingle as my fury grew; I really didn't need to use wandless magic now. Charlie took in a deep breath and closed his eyes; it was his calming technique. "Charlie please." I requested hoping he would just leave before he would do something we would both regret. Charlie opened his eyes and they were piercing with a range of emotions before uttering words that brought out many questions.

"It's not home without you Nova."

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


End file.
